Dreams Come True
by SordweilderSurvivor
Summary: All is at peace in the hidden villages. Through out the years shinobi have been making dreams. Some have succeded. Now its time for two more dreams to be decided. NaruHina.


**AN: this is my first fanfic. hope you enjoy.**

In the shinobi world dreams inspire young ninja to be great. Many dreams everyday are made. If they come true depends on the ninja's ability to accomplish them. That is were our story takes place. The dream of a certain blonde haired kid with whisker birthmarks, which loves orange jumpsuits and a blackish blue hair kunochi with lavender filled eyes with no pupils, and the dreams they made.

Lady Tsunade, the fifth Hokage of konoha, the Hidden Leaf Village, is waiting in the hokage office for the decision of the council for the sixth hokage. The threat of Akatusuki, Orochimaru and the traitorous Danzo are now gone for good, bringing peace back again to the hidden villages.

'Ah, I thought with everything the kid as done he would be accepted immediately for the position' She angrily yells in her mind, while slumping in her chair. 'Why did the kid have to make that bet now of all times?' she made a bet with Naruto that she couldn't go a whole week with out any sake.

"Screw the bet no one will ever now!" she proclaims to no one. She gets out of her chair and walks to where she holds her sake and takes the biggest bottle she could grab. She then gets back in her chair and starts to pour a glass.

"Its not like anyone is going to find out. He'll never know." So she thinks.

Just as she was about to finish the final cup the door to her office slams open and in comes her assistant Shizune. " Lady Tsunade the council has…" she practically yells with joy as she sees her sensei drinking sake. "Hey that's not fair. You're cheating on your bet with Naruto!" Shizune scolded Tsunade.

"It's only one bottle." She says in a calm innocent voice. "The brat will never be any the wiser."

"**No, it's not fair at all! And he will know because I'll tell him he won.**" She yells back at her.

"No fun. No fun at all Shizune."

"Anyway the reason I'm here is because the council finally made up its mind, on who you suggested for sixth hokage." At this bit of news Tsunade's eyes widen.

"**Well, out with it!**" She demands

"They all agree it should be…."

* * *

At the same time on the other side of the village in the Hyuga compound someone else's dream is about to be decided.

Their in front of Lord Hiashi Hyuga the Hyuga clan head stood a nineteen year old ninja with bright blonde hair with whisker birthmarks wearing a orange and blackish red jumpsuit. Unknown to the Hyuga heiress he has been dating for the last year and eight months.

"What is it you want Uzumaki, Naruto?" asked Hiashi.

"Lord Hiashi-sama, I come here before you for an important matter." Naruto asked with obvious nervousness in his voice. " I ask you your permission to marry your eldest daughter… Hyuga, Hinata." He states rather bluntly not waiting around the bush.

"I love her with all my heart and will die for her simplest amount of happiness."

'Well, now here is a situation I didn't see coming. At least not yet.' Hiashi thought to himself with a smirk showing on his face.

"Well now you do know what you are asking don't you?" he replied to Naruto with a wave of small killer intent aimed at the boy.

Sensing the killer intent Naruto just froze in his place unable to say anything.

Finally he swallowed the clog in his throat and spoke up. "Yes, I do know what I am asking of you." If he wasn't sweating before he is now.

'Man why is this so difficult. I think I rather take on the Akatsuki then do this' he thought. 'But if I want to be with Hinata-chan I have to do this.' He reassured himself.

"Lord Hiashi I know you and the entire village know of my secret. And that no matter how many times I save the village or show them the fox will never be loose like it was before my father sealed him in me, there will be some who hate me for something I had _absolutely_ no control in. But I do know that no matter what, I love Hinata with all my heart and will **never, I repeat never do anything to hurt her or allow others to hurt her to my very last breath.**" He stated loud and clear, even though he yelled the last part at the man who as the power to stop them from being with each other.

Hiashi just starts laughing at what the boy just said. "His this true so you _love_ my daughter and will not allow any harm to her that _you_ can prevent." He states with a cold voice even for him.

All Naruto could do was nod his head yes. Hiashi starts walking towards the one who just asked for his daughter's hand in marriage. Naruto didn't know what to do, so all he did was stay still and meet Hiashi head on.

Hinata who as been spying on the two since she felt her fathers killer intent rise, couldn't believe what she just heard.

'He loves me? He actually loves me? I now we've been dating for awhile now, but I only thought…' She starts to question in her mind. 'No, father what are you doing?' she asked nervously when she sees her father started moving towards the man she has loved since the first day see saw him.

"Hinata, you can come out I know you've been there listening in on this conversation." This breaks her out of her thought when her father aggresses her.

Hinata slowly comes out of her hiding place and looks at the two gentlemen that are now focusing their attention on her. Naruto being dumbstruck that she heard everything and it scared him that she might answer her father's surely to come "no" for him by rejecting him. Hiashi on the other hands just smirks inwardly at the situation at hand, while leaving his face in its usual unemotional state.

'Well Hinata?" Hiashi asked his daughter. Watching her "uh" -facial expression he clarifies things. "Do you accept his Proposal or not?" he asked this time in an annoyed tone.

"Yes father I do. I would never turn down Naruto." She bluntly states to her father. "I love him with all my heart and have for many years. I would never turn him away when he finally has feelings for me." Hinata says as her face starts to turn a deep shade of pink, as see stares at the man she loves.

"Well then boy, you have your answer." At this both Naruto and Hinata are shocked.

Naruto gets up and walks to Hinata and hugs her. "Thank you Hinata. Thank you. I'll do what ever it takes to keep you happy." He says as he holds back the tears in his eye. He stops hugging a now purely red faced Hinata and turns around to face his future father-in-law. "And thank you lord Hiashi-sama for allowing me to marry your daughter."

"Hiashi." Is all he replies? Naruto doesn't know what he meant by that. Thankfuly Hiashi knows the boy's stupidity clarifies for him. "Just call me Hiashi. Then when I get my grandchildren, you can call me father."

Hinata hearing the word grandchildren just faints, with "ep" escaping her mouth. Naruto catches her right as she fainted so she wouldn't be hurt by the fall. Hiashi just starts laughing at seeing his daughter's reaction. Even though he was hoping for more then wide eyes, a slight blush and a nose bleed from Naruto.

* * *

Several hours later Naruto and Hinata are sent to the council chambers for a meeting with the council and hokage. Naruto and Hinata talk about how they should tell their friends while waiting to enter the council room.

"Say we just go and flat out tell them next time one of us sees them." He suggested.

"Well, that is one way. But shouldn't we tell them together and at the same time?" asked Hinata.

"Sure, if that's what will make you happy Hinata-chan. Oh I almost forgot I sent a messenger bird to Suna to tell Gaara and the others over there. I hope you aren't mad at me?" Naruto sheepishly says.

"**No!**" she yells, right in his ear to. " Gaara-kun is your friend and should know. I wouldn't get mad at you over that." She reassures him while he just rubs his ear.

Right as Naruto was about to speak an ANBU appeared right in front of them. "You can enter the council room now." And with that the two doors in front of them open and they walk in. Naruto his nervous and starts to sweat. Hinata sees this and holds his hand to help calm him down.

"Thank you." He whispers in her ear. Causing a slight tingle to go down her spine.

They reach the long table were council men sit. On the right side are the clan leaders and on the left are civilian members and important figures from konoha. At the opposite end of the table sat lady Tsunade in her Hokage robe. Naruto seeing this knew it was important.

'Oh kami what is in store for me now. Tsunade only wears that robe when it's of the highest importance.' Naruto thinks to himself while keeping a false smile to hide his nervousness on his face.

"Uzumaki, Naruto and Hyuga Hinata, do you know why you summoned among the council?" Tsunade asked them. When they replied no she continued. "Well, to start Naruto and hyuga, Hinata you are here for three reason." Tsunade explains.

"Uzumaki, Naruto we have an important manner to discuses with you." Tsunade raises a hand to stop him from interrupting because she recognized his "what do you want" face. "The council, the fire dymanio and I have agreed a hundred percent that you, **Uzumaki Naruto are to be the sixth Hokage.**" She slightly yells with extreme joy present in her voice. Which causes some facile expressions among the other council, some of surprise and agreement.

With this news Naruto literally beams of joy and undying happiness. "Thank you. Thank you all." He now as the biggest fox like smile anyone as ever seen from the boy.

"Now that that's taken care of. Hokage-sama I would to be the one to tell the boy the rest of the news, if that is all right with you?' Asked the leader of the Aburame clan. Tsunade knew he wasn't one of the walk around the bush type so, she knew he would be perfect in this next matter of business. "Yes you can Aburame-sama."

"Now then, Hyuga, Hinata please listen up, this involves you as well. Naruto we all now that you now your father was the fourth hokage, Namikaze Minato and your mother was Uzumaki, Kushina. Now that you have been given title of hokage and you have reached, well are past the age of 16 you have full right to your father's name and heir belongings. You are now Namikaze Uzumaki, Naruto." He stops to tell if he understands. "Because both of your parents were the last of their clans you have the right to Konoha's Clan Resurrection Plan." Seeing the puzzled face on Naruto, but the worried look on Hinata he takes time to explain it. "This simple means that you can take multiple wife's to help in the aid of bringing back your clan. But it is your decision. This is also why we have Hinata here because of your engaged meant. And yes hiashi-sama has told the council of that."

Naruto was stunned. First of all after years of not knowing who is father was, now he's able to take his name. Secondly he as this multiple wife's situation. All he can do is look at Hinata. Then like a thousand shuriken, it hits him. "**No way! Not in a million years!**" This causes Hinata to blush deeply and shocked a few of the council. Mainly the civilian seats. "I'll gladly take what is rightfully mine, but I will only be married to Hinata-hime. I was too much of an idiot to not see her early. I'm not about to ruin the best thing to ever happen to me with some stupid plan of yours.'

"Well that solves that problem." Tsunade says as she gets a big smile on her face.

" Naruto and Hinata the other reason we call both of you is when we announce Naruto's new position as Hokage we are also going to be announcing the return of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan. Which will give him a seat on the council even after the seventh hokage is picked." States lady Inuzuka to them. "We would like to kill two birds with one stone and proclaim your engagement as well. That is if it's all right with the two of you?" She asked them.

"That is fine with me if it's alright with you Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. Speaking for the first time since they went into the meeting.

"Fine then it will make it easier to tell our friends now wouldn't it?" naruto says as he puts his hands be hind his head and lets out a soft laugh.

"That settles it then. Naruto do you mind if I make a suggestion on when you have the wedding?" Tsunade asks. He shakes his head no to reply. "Good, I say you have it on your hokage ceremony. That way your friends will only need to worry about one day and we can have your friends from Suna and other nations to come. I'm sure Kazekage, Gaara and your other political friends can be here for the wedding and your hokage ceremony instead of only being able to go to just one. Plus they would only need to make one trip." Tsunade finishes her suggestion. "So, what do you think about that?"

"That sounds great to me, but I do need to talk it over with Hinata-hime of course." Naruto says with quick look at his wife to be. "It seems everything we have dreamed about has come true after all." At this all anyone else could do is nod with agreement. They all knew the sacrifices they had to go through to bring the peace that the world now has. Even though more hardships wait them, but they couldn't break the peace and happiness they all shared at the moment.

**AN: yea just want to say thanks to all who read this. reviews if made will be read and appreceated.**


End file.
